1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a micro controller, a driving method thereof, and a display device using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A micro controller is a device which integrates generic arithmetic and logic elements with additional elements such as a rewritable memory for storing data, a read only memory such as a flash for storing codes, an EEPROM for continuously storing data, peripheral devices, and an input and output interface. The micro controller is used in automatic control products such as display devices, automobile engine control systems, remote controllers, office devices, electronic devices, power-supply equipment, and toys.
After an entire system is manufactured, the micro controller is provided with a plurality of separate test mode selection pins (hereinafter, referred to as “test pins”) used to efficiently test the system, and each test mode is set by the combination of the pins.
However, the micro controller in the related art causes increase in test costs due to increase in patterns and package pins in the layout of a printed circuit board constituting the system. In other words, input and output pins are separately added to the micro controller in the related art in order to generate many test modes, and thus the costs are increased due to the addition of the pins.